


I wish I could tell you, my Lord

by MaydaVeq



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, Letters, M/M, POV Captain Flint | James McGraw, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Shame, tags en français à l'intérieur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Dans son esprit ou sur papier, les pensées de James lui semblent toujours aussi inacceptables.





	I wish I could tell you, my Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologiquement au début des mois où James est la liaison de Thomas, les débuts de leur amitié (d'où la formalité).
> 
>  **Tags francophones** : Pré-canon, Conforme au canon, Pré-relation, Étude de personnage, Homophobie intériorisée, PDV Première personne, PDV Captain Flint | James McGraw, Lettres, Honte

Personne ne devait l'apprendre. Personne ne _pouvait_ l'apprendre. Ni les Hamilton – et encore moins vous, mon Seigneur – , ni la marine, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Ma honte si bien gardée et oh, si dangereusement cachée.

***

J'aimerais pouvoir m'en débarrasser, vous savez. Être libre de cette tâche qui finira par ternir les égards que vous me témoignez. Je le sais, rien ne pardonnera mes pêchés ; pas même votre bonté ne saurait s'y étendre. Je sais que vous n'estimez pas la pureté aussi religieusement que tant de gens le font, et je vous en admire, mais ce dont je vous parle, mon Seigneur, est bien plus regrettable que de nombreuses autres considérations.

Mon plus grand affront serait de ne pas vous mentionner à quel point j'en suis si terriblement navré. Si j'avais pu l'éviter, oh je n'aurais jamais souhaité mieux. Ne pas avoir à sursauter chaque fois que j'entends vos pas clamer l'entrée de votre demeure. Ne pas m'encombrer de cette gêne d'espérer plus de vous. Soyez assuré mon Seigneur, que si je pouvais vous éviter cette offense, je le ferais.

Peut-être la penserez vous pardonnable ; je ne souhaite pas qu'elle le soit. Je vous ai manqué de respect et mes mensonges mon Seigneur, ne mériteront jamais votre pardon.

Je ne souhaite plus que de vous assurer la sincérité continue de mon engagement à vos côtés. Si vous souhaitez en dépit de tout m'accorder une chose, alors puissiez-vous m'accorder ces mots.

 

 _J. McGraw_  

 

« C'est stupide ».

Je ramasse le papier qui écrase la table de son contenu traître et le déchire pour le jeter aux flammes. Conserver un papier pareil ne me causerait que du tort s'il était découvert ; pire, il pourrait exposer ce que je m'évertue à dissimuler. J'ai été stupide de penser que l'écriture m'aiderait, je ne m'en sens que pire.

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire la confusion que je ressens, mon Seigneur, lorsque j'espère malgré moi que vous le dire serait aussi simple qu'une lettre rédigée en hâte un soir de Londres.

**Author's Note:**

> Moi : Tu devrais arrêter de t'identifier autant à ce personnage  
> Moi, continuant d'écrire à son sujet à la première personne : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
